Two Months
by Domward's Mistress
Summary: Fluffy, smut filled one/shot of Jasper being suspended and Edward missing his boyfriend. Written for an auction, or birthday. It was by request. Rated M.


**A/N: I wrote this for someone's birthday, I think? Or maybe an auction? I can't remember. It's all fluff. **

**Enjoy. **

Walking into the school, my backpack slung over my shoulder, I grimaced when the smell of pencil shavings and immaturity hit me. I certainly hadn't missed it in the two weeks I had been gone for suspension. I got by with reminding myself that I only had two more months before I could leave that place forever and never look back. Then, I'd be free to do whatever I wanted and be whoever I wanted to be.

While I hadn't missed the students or the teacher, or even the shitty building itself, I had missed something. Someone. The same someone that I was so ready to see again, my body was thrumming with anticipation. When my mom had found that I had been suspended for the third time that year, she had basically put me on house arrest so I had spent the two weeks in solitary. Which would have been fine since I didn't have many friends anyway but I cut out my time with him and it had almost killed me. Maybe I was being a bit dramatic but my body and my soul craved his in a way I had never experienced before him and being away literally took a physical toll on me. After two weeks of not sleeping right or eating right, I was ready to feel normal again. The late night texts and the occasional naughty picture message had not been enough.

The halls were crowded with gossiping teenage girls and hormonal boys, all of them simultaneously ending their current conversations and ignoring their open lockers to chatter in whispered tones when I passed by about the most recent fight I had been in. When I had broken Tyler Crowley's jaw, the school had ignited with rumors and lies about how he'd stolen my girl or had owed me money. Apparently, even after my absence, the rumor mill was still spinning. I ignored them all, my legs instinctively leading me to a classroom I didn't need to be in just so I could catch a glimpse and maybe a stolen touch from him.

When I rounded the corner, my mind immediately kicked into overdrive and my body tensed, preparing for a fight.

My boy was on the ground, his books scattered haphazardly around him and his glasses were in pieces next to his head. His nose was also gushing blood.

Taking a deep breath, I walked as calmly as I could over to the jocks that were crowding him. They were all laughing and pointing and I had a brief glimpse of what it would be like to snap all of the necks and throw their lifeless bodies in a river. Mike Newton and his groupies were the most disgusting and vile creatures in the school and they got away with everything terrible thing they could think of to do. Forks was a football town and as long as you were working toward keeping their championship title, you could do whatever the hell you wanted.

The surrounding students paid no attention, of course; that kind of behavior was allowed as long as it wasn't happening to the star quarterback or any of his buddies.

When I reached them, I had to fight the very strong to gather my boy in my arms and kiss his hair. "Get out of here," I told him and while my voice was as callous as possible, the way my fingers lingered just a second longer on his elbow when I helped him up let him know what I was really thinking.

_I'll take care of this._

_It feels so good to see you again._

_I love you._

"What's wrong, Mikey?" I taunted when my boy was safely in the bathroom. "Still pissed that Stanley told everyone how little your dick is?"

I made sure to speak loud enough that all the surrounding people heard my statement, doing everything I could to calm myself down so I didn't slam his face into a nearby locker. Right on cue, the hallway erupted in laughter and Mike gulped and took a step back.

"Jessica is a stupid bitch. That slut was begging for my cock," he snarled, the challenge in his voice not matching his cowering demeanor.

"That's not how I heard it. Word is she said she could've had more fun with her fingers."

The students laughed harder and I smirked when he took a small step forward, his fists clenching at his sides. His buddies behind him had all but disappeared, their eyes wide as they stared at me, probably remembering what their friend had looked like when I had broken his fucking face.

When I saw the determination in Mike's eyes, I took a step toward him and lifted my chin. "You feelin' froggy, motherfucker? Then leap."

I knew one more fight would have me expelled but all I kept seeing was my boy, laying bloody and broken on the floor and it had me so enraged I could barely see straight. "Come on, Mikey. I'll even give you a free one." I pointed to my chin. "Just know that as soon as your ass is off school property, it's fucking mine."

"Fuck you, Whitlock," he said, all the challenge in his voice completely gone by that point.

"Sorry, I like my men with a little more meat between their legs." I smiled wryly.

No one really knew that I was gay, then again, no one knew if I was straight either. I didn't talk to anyone and they didn't bother to ask, all coming up with conclusions on their own. Depending upon which click you asked, I was everything from a mafia lord's son to the local drug dealer.

With wide eyes at my last statement, Mike turned and stalked off in the other direction, his buddies high tailing it behind him like the good little lap dogs they were. Sighing, I willed my body to relax and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, thanking my lucky stars that none of the teachers had seen my little show. When I raised my head again, I noticed the hallway was almost empty, everyone scampering off to their respective classes.

As quickly as my legs would allow, I ran to the bathroom down the hallway, needing to see my love. As soon as the large door closed behind me, I locked it and set down my booksack, laying my leather jacket on top of it. On the side of the stalls was my boy, standing in front of the mirror, cleaning the drying blood off his face.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, feeling so terrible that I hadn't been there sooner to protect him from those animals.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms tight around his waist, burying my face in his hair and inhaling deeply. As his smell washed over, I felt all the left over tension in my muscles fade away, the feeling of his warm body and his clean scent soothing all of my aches.

"Don't apologize, love. It wasn't your fault."

But I felt like it was. Had I not been so concerned with checking the tires on my truck that morning, I wouldn't have been running late and I could've been there.

Turning around in my arms, he threw the bloody wad of toilet paper in the trash bin and took my face in his hands, staring deeply into my eyes. No words were spoken for a few moments, we didn't need to speak, simply being with each other after such a long separation was enough. Leaning forward, my heart pounded in my chest as his soft lips touched mine, reacquainting ourselves with one another and the delicious electricity that flowed between us every time our skin made contact. After a minute or two of sweet kisses, I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, moaning softly when I tasted him again. I slid my hands down to his ass, squeezing him gently through his pants and lightly thrusting my hips toward him. It wasn't that I needed sex, I just needed to feel him, remind myself that he was real and that he was mine.

When he pulled back to breathe, I pouted at the loss of contact and he smiled beautifully. "I missed you so much, love."

"I missed you too, baby. Longest two weeks of my life."

He laughed and then grimaced, taking one of his hands from around my neck to touch his nose. Immediately, I was flooded with concern, berating myself a little more for not checking on his injuries before attacking him. "Is it broken?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, but it hurts like hell. Assholes broke my glasses, too."

He reached into the pocket on his khakis and pulled out the remnants of his black framed lenses. Anger flowed through me again and I had second thoughts about beating Mike and all of his little groupies into a bloody pulp for hurting my boy.

"It's okay, baby. We'll get you another pair. Same prescription as last time, right?" I double checked to make sure it hadn't changed recently as I stepped away from him to walk back to my bag. Reaching inside, I pulled out the ziploc bag of ibuprofen, he was allergic to acetaminophen, and a bottle of water that I kept there for occasions such as that. He often kept headaches and I hated for him to be in pain but I also knew that keeping meds with you was a ticket for suspension and I didn't want him to take that risk so I kept it in my bag for him.

After pulling out two of the pills, I opened the water for him and watched silently as he downed it, licking my lips when his adam's apple bobbed up and down with each swallow. It was the little things like that that always turned me on the most; a hand running through his messy hair, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he concentrated on his schoolwork, the way he blushed when the teacher called on him in class.

Unable to resist, I leaned forward and kissed his neck, peeking my tongue out for a short second to lick at his pulse point, loving the way it sped and he moaned at my touch. After he set the water bottle on the sink, he wrapped his arms back around my neck tighter than before and craned his neck, silently begging me to continue. I gave him what he wanted, kissing my way from his neck up to his jaw and back to his lips, trying my damndest to ignore my wakening cock.

As if reading my mind, he whispered, "Do you have a little time?"

I knew it was a free period for him but I wasn't so lucky. "I'm supposed to be in Trig right now."

"It won't hurt to skip just this once."

Chuckling, I rested my forehead against his. "I've been out for two weeks, baby. I need to catch up."

"Please, love," he whimpered when I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth. "I've missed you so much. Please…"

Groaning at his needy tone, I gave up the fight and crushed my mouth to his, unable to deny him anything. Our tongues swirled around each other as I gripped his ass in both hands, lifting him and placing him on the edge of sink. The change in height prevented our lips from staying together so I moved my attention back to his neck, purposefully nipping at the sensitive spot just below his ear. Impatiently, he reached for the buckle on his belt and started undoing his pants, his hips thrusting against my stomach. Batting his hands away, I replaced them with my own, quickly freeing his cock from his briefs. Looking down, I swallowed hard as I wrapped my hand around him, relishing in the feeling of touching my boy again.

"Been too damn long," I muttered before looking back up at him. "I love you."

Moaning, he whispered, "I love you too."

I loved seeing him like this; his head thrown back and his eyes clenched in pleasure from my touch. I knew didn't have much time before someone either tried to get in the bathroom and a teacher came looking for me so I had to work fast. As much as I would have liked to take my time with him since it was our first time together in two weeks, it just wasn't feasible right then. Bending slightly at the waist, I ran my tongue over the slit in his cock, tasting the precome that had already gathered there.

"Yes…" he sighed, tightening his fingers in my hair as his hips jerked hard.

I took him in my mouth, moaning at the feel of him on my pulsing on my tongue and his hands on my head. I loved doing this to him. Looking up at him through my lashes, I nearly came in my jeans at the look on his face; heavy lidded eyes, his full bottom lip between his teeth, his head thrown back against the mirror and the muscles in his neck straining.

He was so God damn beautiful and he was mine.

I hollowed my cheeks out, letting him tap the back of my throat as I sucked hard.

"I'm so close, already, love. Just a little more," he panted, his hands leaving my head to grip the sides of the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Just then, there was a loud bang on the door. "What the fuck? Hurry the fuck up in there!"

I pulled away from him so quickly that I stumbled backwards, my eyes darting to the door to make sure it wasn't opening. When I looked back at Edward, his beautiful cock was already back in his pants and he was hopping down from the sink.

"I'll wait in the stall until he is gone," he whispered, his voice laced with anguish. "I'll see you in English, love."

His shoulders were slumped as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Baby, I'm-"

He cut me off with his finger on my lips. "No, Jasper, no apologies. This was not your fault. Now go, before he knocks the door down. I love you."

Returning the sentiment, I waited until he was in a stall before unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Bout God damn time," Eric Yorkie snarled in my face.

"Do you really want to start with me today, Yorkie?" I asked, taking out my irritation on him for interrupting my alone time with Edward. "Are you looking for fight, you dumb fuck? Because I will happily give you one."

He swallowed hard, quickly shaking his head. "N-n-no, I just need to use the bathroom, man. I'm sorry."

"Get the fuck out of my way," I pushed him roughly to the side, feeling slightly guilty for being such an asshole, but god damn it, he ruined the first intimate contact I had had with me boy in two weeks and that shit pissed me off. I knew that I would be seeing Edward again that night but with finals coming up, our alone time had been limited since our nights were spent studying.

We couldn't study together, we were always too wrapped up in each other to focus on school work. Plus, sneaking in through his window at eleven at night hardly qualified as 'study time'.

Hiding my relationship with Edward was really starting to take its toll on me. I understood why we had to hide it but it didn't make it any easier. There were just times that I wanted to sit with him at lunch or hold his hand as we walked down the hallway, or take him to stupid, silly dances. I wanted us to be normal.

We couldn't be though.

One of the problems of being the sons of James Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen.

Both of our fathers were in oil, rivaling companies actually and it would have been a slap in the face to both of our families if they knew we were in love. Also, I couldn't come out until after I had moved out of my parents house because my father would never have it. Edward's parents knew that he was gay and they supported him, they just wouldn't have supported him with me. So we hid it.

Another reason was because Edward was already the target of the all the assholes in that school and if he was seen holding hands with another guy… well, let's just say it would have led to a lot more fights for me.

I just had to keep reminded myself that we were both almost finished with high school. Everything would be fine once we had both graduated, then we could move in together and plan our future, something that no one, not even our fathers, could take that away from us.

Sitting in Mr. Barnes class, I slouched down in my seat and tried not to fall asleep. The class was pointless for me anyway, I had been offered so many different scholarships to so many different schools that I could have practically missed my entire senior year and it wouldn't have mattered. Also, my father's money had helped a bit considering I was on the edge of expulsion yet not a single college had revoked any of their offers.

Being the son of an oil tycoon definitely had it's perks.

Looking to my left, I saw Edward sitting there, seemingly genuinely interested in what the teacher was saying. He felt my piercing gaze upon him and shot me a quick sideways glance, smiling a bit to himself before a deep blush spread from his cheeks to his chest. Curious, I discreetly checked to make sure no one was looking and pulled out my cell phone, sending Edward a text.

_What has you blushing so furiously, baby?_

He jumped a bit when his phone vibrated in his pocket and I stifled a laugh. He was so damn cute. Under the table, he text back.

_Thinking bout the pic I sent you last night._

Damn tease. Shifting in my seat a bit, I thought back to the picture Edward had sent me from his phone. He was standing in the bathroom mirror at his house, gloriously naked and hard as rock, his cheeks tinged pink as he bit into his bottom lip. I had been so fucking hard after I got the picture that I had actually gone downstairs to see if my mother had accidently left my keys somewhere so I could go to Edward's house and take care of the raging hard on he had been sporting.

_Tease._

Smiling, he looked around the class one more time before texting back.

_Not a tease if I intend to follow through. And believe me, love, I def intend to follow through._

Just as I glanced at him, he stuck the end of his pen in his mouth and sucked, his cheeks hollowing our around it much like they would on my cock. He knew damn well what he was doing to me. I actually had to fake a cough to cover my groan, earning a glare from the teacher before he started talking again.

_Do that again and you will feel my hand on your ass._

He flushed bright red and ducked his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he slid his cell phone back in his pocket and once again, I had to stifle a laugh. It was amazing to me how he could blush over the simplest things right after making an overtly sexual gesture in the middle of a classroom.

It was one of the millions of reasons why I loved him.

I sent him another text.

_Janitors closet at the end of the hallway during lunch._

"God, baby," I panted after pulling my mouth from his.

"I know, love," he breathed, kissing me again.

As soon as the bell had rung, Edward and I had snuck off to the janitors closet, knowing everyone would either be in the cafeteria or out in the courtyard eating their lunches. While a dingy, musky closet was not my idea of romantic, it was an hour that we could have alone and that was all that mattered. I had barely had time to lock the door before Edward had his mouth on mine and his hands on my jeans, quickly unbuttoning them. I did the same, lifting his shirt a bit so I could feel the smooth skin of his stomach. We stroked each other hard and fast, knowing that we didn't have nearly enough time to all the things we wanted too.

"Jasper…"

The way he said my name, like it was an oath or a praise, always made me shiver in delight.

"What do you need, baby?"

I'd give him anything, all he had to do was ask.

Looking away from our hands that were still stroking each other, his bright green eyes caught mine. "Will you f-finger me? Please… it feels so good when you do…"

His cheeks painted red with his statement and I nearly lost all control, very nearly coming with just his request. Remembering what I had in my pocket, I smiled. "I'll do something better than that."

I pulled out the condom and small packet of lube I had grabbed from my truck in between classes, I had hoped we would have an opportunity like this, and showed it to him. He looked like he wanted to question it at first but relented, spinning around and out of my arms so quickly, I almost lost balance. Bending over an old school desk, he let his khakis fall to the ground around his ankles.

The closet was small, only the broken down desk and cleaning supplies filled it but I had just enough room to maneuver behind him, my cock pressing against his hole. He was in a hurry, pushing back immediately when he felt me but I had no condom on and he wasn't even prepared. "You have to wait, baby. It's been awhile and I refuse to hurt you."

"Please hurry, I need you in me."

I was surprised to hear his voice shaking as if in fear but I knew that couldn't be it, we had been having sex for almost two years; he had no reason to be nervous with me. Slipping my hands beneath his shirt, I smoothed my hand over the small of his back. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, I swear. I just need you so much. I've felt so empty without you."

Oh.

I knew what he meant.

Quickly, I ripped open the condom and rolled it down my hard length, immediately following with the lube packet. He didn't let me do much preparation, my fingers barely pumping in and out of him before he was pushing back and begging for more. I grasped one of his hips and guided my cock into him, sucking in a sharp breath when his tightness enveloped me. A throaty moan escaped his lips as I continued to push forward, his ass clenching around me periodically. When my hips met his ass, I stilled, gripped his slim hips hard in my hands to fight against the urge to slam into him.

"Oh, love, please…move…I need to feel you move inside me."

Groaning, I started moving in and out him slowly, smoothly, ignoring the nagging voice that kept telling me that I needed to speed this up so we could finish before lunch ended. I didn't want to go faster, I didn't want it to end, I wanted to savor it and make it last forever. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. I had just leaned forward and clamped a hand over Edward's mouth- he was always very vocal during out lovemaking- when I heard the doorknob jiggling.

"Fuck," I hissed, gritting my teeth and stilling my movements when all I wanted to do was keep pumping into him.

Edward whimpered behind my palm, shaking his head 'no' in small, jerky motions.

"…my fucking keys,"

My heart stopped. Edward and I both held our breath as we listened intently for the janitor outside the door. Luckily, he muttered something and I watched the shadow pass under the door as he walked away. Releasing a breath, I quickly pulled out of him, my heart clenching when he sighed sadly at the loss, and ripped the condom off before stuffing my stiff dick back in my pants. Edward was right with me, hurriedly pulling his pants back up and buckling them back.

"I can't fucking believe this," I mumbled, frustrated both sexually and mentally.

All I wanted was to spend a little time with my boy and nothing was fucking going right.

"Please, tell me you can come over tonight," Edward asked desperately, his eyes still heavy lidded but filled with sadness as well.

I really hated that fucking janitor.

"Nothing could keep me away, baby. I'm so sorry."

I would have done anything in that moment to take away the defeated look on his face.

Kissing me tenderly but quickly, he nodded and unlocked the door, peeking his head out and looking both directions down the hallway before slipping away. Sighing, I willed my erection away and a few seconds later, I was walking toward my truck, making a mental note to throw away the used condom I had to stuff in my pocket.

My cock and my heart throbbed with each step as I looked at my watch and started counting down the minutes until I could be with my boy again.

The school day seemed to fucking drag on, the teachers getting under my skin more than normally would have because I was already so irritable. By the time my parents were in bed, I was practically bouncing with anticipation to leave. I needed Edward.

The drive to his house felt like it took much longer than it should have even though I was speeding much faster than I should have. I hadn't text him beforehand, wanting to surprise him by showing up a little earlier than usual.

After parking my truck at the corner of his estate, I made the long trek up his driveway and around the side of his massive home, thanking all my lucky stars that Edward had moved his bedroom to a downstairs room when we had started seeing each other. Peeking in the window, my eyes adjusted to the faint light and I thought my legs were going to give out on me when I saw him.

He was nude. Completely fucking nude.

Sitting in the middle of his bed, he had a large textbook open in his lap, position over him so that it covered his dick. There was small lamp on next to him, the yellow light making his hair look more brown than the bronze I was used to. He looked up me as soon as he heard the window open, a new pair of black framed glasses sliding down his nose a bit.

Once again, I was struck with how beautiful he was. How I ever managed to get so lucky, I'll never know.

"Hey, love," he beamed, throwing his book to the side and leaping from the bed.

I wasn't sure if he'd just forgotten that he was naked or if he was doing it intentionally to tease me but my jaw hit my chest even as I climbed through the window. His hands were on my waist, guiding me so that I didn't bust my ass while trying get through the small opening. When I fully pulled myself up to full height, I didn't even get a chance to appreciate his naked form fully because his lips were pressed to mine and his arms were tight around my neck. I eagerly responded, my tongue immediately slipping into his mouth to deepen the kiss as I reached down and cupped his bare ass.

That seemed to remind him that he was still gloriously nude.

Pulling back, I cocked an eyebrow as I smirked. He just blushed furiously and smiled sheepishly, his shoulders curving in as if to hide himself. "I-I just got out of the shower and.. well I needed to study, so I-"

I cut him off by thrusting my cock, which was hard as a rock, into him. "Trust me, baby, I do not mind. God damn," I exclaimed, my eyes roaming over his delicious form hungrily. "You are so beautiful."

Amazingly enough, he blushed harder and bit into his bottom lip, the shadow of his long lashes casting over his high cheekbones. I picked him up easily, wrapping his legs around my waist as I supported his weight with my grip on his ass. Carrying him to the bed, I laid him down gently, covering his body with mine, careful to hold some of my weight up so I didn't rub him too harshly with the coarse material of my jeans. Staring down at him, I looked deep into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them like I always did. There was gentle, contented smile on his lips, his fingers combing the mess of hair off my forehead before softly scratching my scalp. I practically purred, a rumbling in my chest as I leaned into his touch. His touch disappeared and I felt him tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"I need to feel you, love. All of you… please."

Nodding, I kissed him once before standing, slipping off first my jacket and then my tee shirt, smirking when his cock twitched against his thigh. My shoes and pants followed soon after, the pile of clothes completely forgotten as I crawled back into bed fully naked. He gasped when our bared cocks brushed.

"My God, I've missed this," I groaned, burying my face in the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply.

His smell always caused the same reaction in me; my nerves to calm and my cock to harden.

"Me too," he whispered, tangling his fingers in my hair to guide my mouth to his.

We continued to grind and kiss, bringing each other to the edge over and over only to back off and slow down, simply basking in the joys of being together again. After an immeasurable amount of time, our lips parted and he trailed wet, hot kisses down my throat to my collarbone.

"Make love to me, Jasper."

I shivered at his desperate tone. Nodding, I told him that nothing would make me happier before reaching into his nightstand and grabbing the necessary supplies. Kissing my way down his body, I stopped to tease his nipples, pride swelling in my chest every time he squirmed and writhed beneath me. After tracing the lines of his abs with my tongue, I took his cock into my mouth, softly running my tongue around the head. Moaning, he arched his back off the bed, forcing his cock deeper into my throat as he clutched desperately at the bedspread.

"Oh…fuck," he choked out and I groaned loudly around his dick.

Edward didn't swear very often and when he did, it always went straight to my arousal.

Sitting back, I rubbed my hand over his stomach when he whined at the loss, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating my fingers. I inched one finger in him, pumping it in out and smoothly until he got impatient and I added a second finger, pushing in a little harder to reach his prostate.

Eventually, I moved to three fingers, moaning when he started writhing, fucking my hand and whimpering softly. I took him back in my mouth, scraping my teeth gently along his length.

"Jasper, I can't take it, I'm going to come," he warned but I didn't move.

I wanted him to come.

I wanted to feel his release spill down my throat.

I wanted to know that I, and I alone, brought him pleasure.

True to his word, on the next brush of prostate, I felt his warm release flood my mouth, sliding down my throat thickly. I swallowed around him, prolonging his pleasure and not spilling a drop. As he was coming down from his high, I sat back up and lifted his legs, smiling when I felt how limp his body was. Slinging his legs over my arms, I guided my cock into him, savoring every last inch as it was enveloped in his slick hole. He moaned loudly as I filled him, his spent cock twitching against his thigh.

"Come here, baby," I whispered, releasing one his legs to cup my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled him up to me, positioning him so that he was sitting on my cock with his legs wrapped tight around my waist. His arms encircled my shoulders, his lips meeting mine again and again as I waited for him to adjust to my size. I was also trying not to come too quickly, my body so keyed up from our rendezvous earlier that day and the two week separation that I was already on the verge of orgasm just by feeling his ass around me.

My hands found his hips, my fingers still slippery from the lube struggling to grasp him. Finally, I made purchase, gripping him tight and lifting him off my cock only to slowly let him slide back down.

"Oh God," he moaned.

"Sshhh, baby. We don't want your mom almost catching us again." I chuckled and he groaned when the rumble made my cock twitch inside him.

"Please…"

I thrust into him again deeply, long, full strokes that had him biting his lips to stifle his noises. That was another thing I wouldn't miss. Once he and I lived alone, I could make him scream as loud as I wanted. Edward was always very responsive in the bedroom, his pleasure so unrestrained that it took my breath away. I had only been able to hear it a few times, if his parents were out of town or if we had snuck away to our meadow, and I couldn't wait to hear it every night as I made love to him.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, minutes? Hours? I couldn't tell. The euphoric feeling of our being buried deep inside melding everything together. The only sounds in the room were a small fan in the corner of the room and our symphony of sex; heavy breathing, whispered moans and hushed curses. When we weren't whispering to one another, our lips were fused together, the full body contact making everything so much more intense.

I was getting close and I knew he was too but I tried to fight against the inevitable. I just wanted to stay there, inside him, in his arms, forever.

"Jazz…" he mumbled into the kiss and I felt the bolts of pleasure shoot down my spine.

"I love you. Love you so much, Edward," I panted, my fingers digging into the skin that covered his ribs as I got closer and closer to release.

"My Jasper… love you forever."

Thrusting faster, I tucked my face in the crook of his neck and clenched my eyes shut, trying to stave off my orgasm until he had reached his. He just felt so God damn good and those two weeks apart had felt like lifetime. My control was too thin so I gently bit the skin that covered his pulse point, doing everything I could to push him over the edge. Growling, he slammed down on me one last time and his entire body tensed. I pulled my head back, needing to see him reach that euphoric feeling from my touch.

He came silently, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a perfect 'O' as he ground down against me harder than before. I felt his cock twitch against my stomach before his warm juices spilled out onto my skin in five strong bursts. The muscles in his neck strained as he rode his orgasm, his fingers digging into my shoulders so hard, I thought he might draw blood.

I wouldn't have noticed, though because as soon as his inner walls clamped down on me, I was coming with him, my release shooting into the condom as I grunted and bit my tongue to stop the scream that was trying to leave me. I continued thrusting shallowly, shuddering as the last bit of my orgasm rushed through my body, soft moans falling from my lips.

Still breathing heavily, he touched his lips to mine sweetly, silently telling me all the things I already knew.

He loves me.

He wants me.

He'll always be mine.

My lips told him the same.

All we had to do was make it through the next two months. No more small town, small minded assholes, no more hiding, no more sneaking around. We would be free to be ourselves, free to love one another openly. I never expected to find my soul mate at fifteen years old in the small town of Forks, but I had. He was my life, my reason for breathing and living each and every day.

And he always would be.

"Two months, love," he whispered, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Two months, baby."

**Review? **


End file.
